pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashe
Ashe (Japanese: ヒサエ Hisae) is the main protagonist of Pokémon Resurgence. She is a Pokémon Trainer from the Sinnoh region. History She was born in Twinleaf Town and became friends with her neighbor Barry. Pokémon Resurgence: Platinum While most Trainers start their journey when they're ten, Ashe decided to wait until she was a bit older. Shortly after turning thirteen, Barry decided the they would visit Professor Rowan at his lab in Sandgem Town to begin their journey. While on their way they were attacked by wild Pokémon. Luckily for them, the Professor was nearby and gives them Pokémon from his briefcase. Ashe chooses Turtwig and Barry chooses Chimchar. Together they defeated the wild Pokémon. The three make it to Sandgem Town where the Professor allows them to keep the Pokémon their chose as well as giving them a Pokédex. Ashe and Barry decide to travel together on their journey. The Professor overhears this and asks his assistant Lucas to join the two on their journey, which he does. Pokémon Resurgence: FireRed & LeafGreen TBA Pokémon Resurgence: HeartGold & SoulSilver TBA Pokémon Resurgence: Emerald TBA Pokémon Resurgence: Black & White TBA Pokémon Resurgence: XYZ TBA Pokémon Resurgence: Sun & Moon TBA Appearance Ashe is young woman with grayish blue hair that reaches her mid-back and matching eyes. Sinnoh Ashe wears black jacket with rolled up sleeves that have torn edge and a amaranth red skirt. Along with that, she wears white boots with a single rose ribbons tied on each one and knee length black socks with pink rims. She also wears black fingerless gloves and a white hat along with a red scarf (most of which she continues to wear in later outfits). Kanto TBA Johto Ashe wears the same outfit she wore in Kanto with some minor adjustments. Hoenn TBA Unova TBA Kalos TBA Alola Ashe wears a midnight green jacket that is unzipped until mid-chest with a white sleeveless top underneath. Along with that, she wears short black shorts, black knee length socks, and midnight green boots. She also wears a carmine red scarf along with her white hat. Other Clothing *For sleepwear, Ashe wears a black tank top with dark gray pajama bottoms. *For swimwear, Ashe wears a yellow and orange two-piece swimsuit. *In colder climates, she wears a dark gray outfit nearly identical to Dawn's in Platinum. The only difference is that she wears dark leggings along with it. *During the Gourgeist Festival, Ashe wore a costume based on Frosslass. Personality Ashe is a calm, serious, and mature young woman especially for someone of her age. She is somewhat aloof which makes it hard for some people to approach her and hard for her to interact with some people, especially since she can be quite blunt. Despite that, she shows herself to be very caring of others (especially her friends) and Pokémon and won't hesitate to act if they are in danger. She is also shown to have a strong sense of justice and will help anyone who needs it. She is very knowledgeable as a result of reading lots of books during her childhood. She has a natural tendency to recognize patterns and has an almost encyclopedic knowledge of various areas of the different regions and Pokémon. She is passionate and determined when it comes to raising and training Pokémon. She tries to understand her Pokémon and their various abilities and so prefers to fight and train with them personally. This passionate and determined nature also applies to battle as she is always up for a good challenge. She is also a good sport and believes that losing is a good opportunity to improve upon one's self. In regards to battle, she bases her strategies on type advantage as well as making good use of her Pokémon's abilities; she also integrates what she learns from observing other Trainer's battles into her strategies. She also knows that a person should never underestimate their opponents or overestimate themselves. Pokémon On Hand At Professor Rowan's Lab Only When Needed Given Away Upcoming Unofficial Befriended Achievements Badges Obtained Sinnoh League *Coal Badge *Forest Badge *Cobble Badge *Fen Badge *Relic Badge *Mine Badge *Icicle Badge *Beacon Badge Indigo League *Boulder Badge *Cascade Badge *Thunder Badge *Marsh Badge *Rainbow Badge *Soul Badge *Volcano Badge *Earth Badge Johto League *Zephyr Badge *Hive Badge *Plain Badge *Fog Badge *Storm Badge *Mineral Badge *Glacier Badge *Rising Badge Hoenn League *Stone Badge *Knuckle Badge *Dynamo Badge *Heat Badge *Balance Badge *Feather Badge *Mind Badge *Rain Badge Unova League *Trio Badge *Basic Badge *Insect Badge *Bolt Badge *Quake Badge *Jet Badge *Freeze Badge *Legend Badge Kalos League *Bug Badge *Cliff Badge *Rumble Badge *Plant Badge *Voltage Badge *Fairy Badge *Psychic Badge *Iceberg Badge Pokémon League *Lily of the Valley Conference - Winner *Indigo Plateau Conference - Runner-up *Silver Conference - Runner-up *Ever Grande Conference - Runner-up *Vertress Conference - Runner-up *Lumiose Conference - Runner-up *Manalo Conference - Runner-up Alola Trials Melemele Island *Ilima's Trial (received the Normalium Z) *Grand Trial (received Fightinium Z) Akala Island *Lana's Trial (received the Waterium Z) *Kiawe's Trial (received the Firium Z) *Mallow's Trial (received the Grassium Z) *Grand Trial (received Rockium Z) Ula'ula Island *Sophocles' Trial (received Electrium Z) *Acerola's Trial (received Ghostium Z) *Grand Trial (received Darkinium Z) Poni Island *Vast Poni Canyon Trial (received Dragonium Z) *Mina's Trial (received Fairium Z) *Grand Trial (received Groundium Z) Battle Frontiers Symbols Obtained *Knowledge Symbol *Guts Symbol *Tactics Symbol *Luck Symbol *Spirits Symbol *Brave Symbol *Ability Symbol Prints Obtained *Tower Print *Factory Print *Arcade Print *Castle Print *Hall Print Contests Ribbons Obtained *Beauty Ribbon (Pokémon Super Contest - All Ranks) Battle Chateau *Rank: Marchioness Other Achievements *Honor of Kalos medal Gallery Voice Actors * (Japanese) Trivia *In Japanese, her name is one of the default names for Dawn. **In English, she has a similar first name to Ash Ketchum though it implied that it is a nickname. *Ashe is the oldest of the group. *Ashe's initial outfit was based on her Pokémon, Darkrai. *She is the first non-Champion Trainer in the anime to defeat an Elite Four member, defeating Flint during a practice match. See also *Ashe/Game *Ashe/Manga Category:Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Trainers with Z-Crystals